<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Wedding Day to Remember by Dancerlittle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442333">A Wedding Day to Remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle'>Dancerlittle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Many Adventures of Sammi &amp; Race [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, M/M, Uncle Race being a sweet heart, a wedding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of my The Many Adventures of Sammi and Race series with Samantha's wedding</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Samantha Kelly/John Wright, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Many Adventures of Sammi &amp; Race [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Wedding Day to Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>First things first, I don’t own anything related to Disney or Newsies. Second, this is a continuation of my “The Many Adventures of Sammi &amp; Race” series. You may want to read the others in the series but it’s not necessary!  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>May 3, 1922</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The wedding was a week and a half away. She had been asked a million and one questions and had to make just as many decisions for the wedding. She had escaped to one of her favorite places within the city, just to take a breather. Between her mom and John’s mom, she had both of them breathing down her back wanting to know every little detail and asking many questions, many she didn’t know the answer to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door cracked open as she whirled around, eyes wide. Relaxing a little, she smiled seeing her dad push open the door, smiling brightly seeing her standing there. “Well your mother owes me money.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you find me?” Sammi asked, leaning against the wall giving her dad a look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack scoffed, walking over to where she was leaning. “You’re my daughter, Sammi. Yous don’t think I don’t know where your or your siblings hidin’ places are. Yous always loved when I would bring you here to visit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was all a little overwhelmin’ dad.” Sammi looked over at him. “Things just got too much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack laughed, nodding his head. “Is remembered when I married your mom. I was thrown into a room at your grandparents and asked a thousand and one questions. Is didn’t know the answer to half of the questions her parents were askin’.  Is was so overwhelmed but I looked at your mom and remembered why I was stuck in that room. This overwhelmed feeling will go away soon and you’ll be left to marry John. Just keep the endgame in mind and everything will fall into place.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But dad, why does it matter what color the napkins are or tablecloths or even the damn flowers are.” Sammi ran a hand through her hair, pleading with her dad. “I just wanted to marry John without all the craziness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Is remember that.” Jack pulled her into his side, side hugging her tightly. “Your mother is a Pulitizer and she comes from this high class family. Though wes don’t see it often, this is going to be the wedding of the year and she just wants it to be perfect for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you talk with her?” Sammi pulled out the puppy dog eyes that she didn’t have to use very often but kept them for desperate times. Jack Kelly could resist a lot, but his daughters’ puppy dog eyes were one thing he couldn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cursing under his breath, Jack shook his head. “Samantha Kelly . . . it’s already killing me that Is have to walk you down an aisle in ten days; and yet you want me to talk your mother down off a ledge?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please daddy?” Sammi batted her eyes, giving him a look as he sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I will talk to your mother.” Jack shook his head. “Yous are absolutely awful, Samantha.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning over, she pressed her lips to his slightly stubbled cheek. “Thank you and I love you for everything you’ve done for me and John.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is love you too baby girl.” Jack said, giving her a full hug. “Though Is can’t really call you baby girl anymore, can I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sammi smiled. “I guess not but I’ll always be your little girl dad. Wanna know a secret?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Jack asked, mimicking her position, leaning against the wall, looking down at the street where all the Newsies were hanging out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running a hand through her hair, she sighed. “I always loved when you would take me to the office. People often think I’m studying journalism because of mom but it’s actually because of you. I used to watch how your drawings would accompany a story and make it pop.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling her close to him, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Love you Samantha.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too daddy.” She let a staggered breath out. “Are you sure you’re okay with everything? I mean . . . mom mentioned something about your parents. ” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack knew his daughter was worried about his emotions. The kids had learned about Jack’s upbringing when they were teenagers and had loved how their parents had met and fell in love. “Is been thinking about them, especially these last couple of weeks. Is lost them when I was ten and I didn’t know how to raise you and your siblings - your mom helped me a lot along the way. My ma would’ve been a fantastic grandma and would’ve spoiled you and your siblings rotten. Da would’ve been a bit subdued but still would’ve loved being a grandpa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re still with you dad.” Sammi said with a grin. “I don’t have to know them to know that they raised you pretty amazingly. And you’ve passed a lot of what they taught you to us. You were the perfect dad and more than I could’ve asked for. They’ll be with us as you walk me down the aisle and for the rest of your life.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack sniffled a bit, rubbing his finger across his right eye. “When did yous become so smart?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Around second grade, I think.” She chuckled, shaking her head at her dad. “You alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, pulling her close, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Don’t worry about me, kid. You focus on the wedding and promise me you’ll save me a dance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always, dad. Always.” She squeezed his hand. “Want to head home?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He patted his hand on the wall and looked around the penthouse where he spent so many of his days before nodding at Sammi. He led her down the stairs and out onto the street, heading home. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Later that Night</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening the door to his own roof, Jack peaked out, smiling when he saw Kat sitting in a carrigan and a glass of wine in her chair. Letting the door slam behind him, he quickly joined her, grinning at the open bottle sitting beside his chair. “You found me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did. It was too quiet in the house with all the kids in their rooms.” Jack smiled, pressing a kiss to Kat’s head before sitting in his chair, holding out his hand for her to lace her fingers with his. “So Is had an interesting conversation with your daughter today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat shifted in her chair, raising an eyebrow at him. “Since when is she my daughter?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since yous the one stressing her out.” Jack started, biting his lip as he looked at Kat, gauging her reaction to his statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a sip of her wine. “I’m not sure what to say. How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sammi has never seen yous as a Pulitizer. She doesn’t care what color the napkins or flowers are.” Jack said. “Is found her in the Penthouse this afternoon. She said she just needed a breather.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat big her lip, looking at her husband. “I just want her wedding to be beautiful. I didn’t mean to overstep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is reassured her of that.” Jack promised. “Just maybe try stepping back a bit. Of all of ours children, Samantha has never been one for girliness. She just wants to marry John.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, nodding her head. “I will. I’m sure you told her that you’d talk with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did. She also asked me about my parents.” Jack said, taking a slow sip of his beer. “She reassured me that they’d be with us as Is walked her down the aisle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat squeezed his hand. “I know you’ve been missing them, even more now than usual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can Is confess somethin’ to you?” Jack asked, looking over at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Squeezing his hand, she nodded. “Absolutely and that’s never stopped you before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yous funny.” Jack smiled, sadly. “They passed when Is was 10 so for most of my life, Is been fumbling through. Is didn’t know how to be a dad and in ten days wes passing through another milestone that I don’t know how to deal with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat bit her lips, looking at her husband. “You’ve been through so much, Jack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and the kids have made it so much better and worth all the hell I’ve been through.” Jack smiled, giving her a look. “Is don’t know if you have noticed it for the last 20ish years, I’ve been leaning on you pretty heavily.  You’ve taught me how to raise our kids.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat smiled. “You’ve been doing that all on your own, Jack. I’ve just been by your side every step of the way . . . just like I promised 22 years ago.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Squeezing her hand, Jack smiled. “But you’ve shown me how to be a parent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to argue with you but you’ve been a parent figure since the moment I met you back in 1899. You were taking care of those kids at the lodging house when I met you.”  Kat gave him a knowing look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack grimaced at that. “Yea but that wasn’t . . . .” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The word died on his lips as Kat sat down on his lap and curled up against his chest. “You wouldn’t be half the man I love if you wouldn’t argue with me so much. You're a good man, Jack and I’m so happy I fell in love with you, despite all the odds against us. I love you, Jack Kelly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funny . . . I love you too Katherine Kelly.” He said wrapping his arms around her waist, before leaning up to kiss her. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>May 8, 1922</b>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat in the lobby of the Algonquin Hotel taking in the rich ambiance. She smiled seeing two children, a boy and girl, skipping alongside a woman, she assumed to be their mother. Another older couple sat off to the side of her with cups of coffee reading the morning edition of the paper. If she looked closely, she would’ve seen her mother’s byline on the front page. She was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to notice her uncle take a seat beside her. “Hello Sammi. This is a surprise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing his voice, knocked her out of her mind, before a smile crossed her face at the sight of one of her favorite people. “Uncle Race. How long have you been sitting there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long enough to know that yous have your head in the clouds.” Race gave her a knowing look. “Something on your mind?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, she relaxed in the comfortable chair, giving him a look. “With everything going on, when isn’t there something on my mind?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is off now . . . shall we go somewhere and talk?” Race suggested, pushing himself to his feet, offering her his elbow. She stood, accepting his elbow as he led her out of the hotel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled listening to her uncle talk to her about her cousins and what her Uncle Spot was up to these days. He prattled along, letting her mind drift to the event happening in five days. Both the Sun and the World had articles written about her upcoming nuptials. She had heard rumors that there would be people lined up along the route leading her from her parents’ house to the church. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stopping at a cafe, Race opened the door, allowing her to enter before he joined her. The hostess led them both to a table at the back, with no one around them, before leaving them be. Race quickly pulled out her chair for her before taking his own. “So yous wanna spill what’s going on in that mind of yours?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do I even begin?” She started, giving him a look, running a hand through her messy curls, wincing when her finger was tangled in a knot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race leaned back in the chair as a waiter came up and took their order. They both ordered a simple coffee along with a pastry to share. “The beginning is always a good place to start, so Is been told. But I had a talk with your dad the other day when he and I had lunch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t know you two were still doing that.” She murmured, raising an eyebrow. “And what did my dear old dad have to say?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race chuckled. “He said that he found you on the roof of the lodgin’ house the other day. Hes concerned about ya.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t have to be concerned.” Sammi sighed. “It’s just there’s so much preparation with this wedding that it’s a little overwhelming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at this niece, the one he knew so well. “Uh huh . . . Is sure that’s some of it. But what else?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waiter stopped by with their coffees and pastry before leaving the two alone. Sammi watched him leave, weaving her hands around the warm mug, sighing at Race. “What if I’m not a good wife?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And there it is.” Race grinned, reaching over to grab one of Sammi’s hands, giving it a squeeze before wrapping it around his mug. “Is knew something was buggin’ you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raising an eyebrow at him, Race couldn’t help but think of how much she looked like her mother in that moment. “Congratulations Uncle Race. But what if . . .”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucky for you, John’s never been married before so he probably doesn’t know how to be a husband either.” Race shrugged. “Yous learn together and figure it out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a sip of her coffee, nose scrunching up at the bitter taste before reaching over to grab the sugar and dumping some in. “So this is normal?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sammi, it’s perfectly normal.” Race nodded. “Is had a similar conversation with your dad before he married your mom and he had the same conversation with me before I married Spot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw her shoulders relax slightly but there was something still bugging her. He raised an eyebrow in her direction. “What else is on your mind, Samantha?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t full named me in a while.” She said, a smile stretching across her mouth.  “I don’t want things to change.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He frowned at her statement, taking a sip of his coffee as his mind tumbled over the words. “What do yous mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sunday, we’re moving into our house. I won’t be around anymore.” She sighed, biting her lip. “I’m going to miss out on everything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race had to bite back a laugh that threatened to be released. “Samantha Anne, you’re getting married, not going to prison. Yes, you won’t be at your parents house day to day but yous still be there for the big stuff - birthdays, anniversaries, family dinners. Just because you’re getting married doesn’t mean that you are leaving behind your family. You’re getting a new address and new last name . . , not a death sentence. Besides, do yous really think you’ll go a week without Ellie, Maisie, or Lizzie dropping by to see you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well . . . no.” She looked up from her intense stare at the coffee cup before meeting his eyes. “But everything is changing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race chuckled at that. “That’s life, Sammi. Wes all have to adjust to the ever changing motions of life. Give yourself and John some time to get into the rhythm of things. It won’t be an overnight thing but eventually you’ll figure it out, just like your mom and dad and Is and Spot did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Uncle Race.” She said, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled. “Your welcome, Sammi. Yous gonna be a beautiful bride and an even better wife. Don’t be so hard on yourself and give yourself some grace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did you become so smart?” She sussed him, raising an eyebrow as he chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I married Uncle Spot.” Race threw his head back and laughed loudly, causing a few patrons to look over at them. “Are you feeling better?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “Yes, thank you. But I do have one more question.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only one?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled, shaking her head. “You’re funny. But for now, yes only one. Any advice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About what?” He said, taking a sip of his coffee, before breaking off a piece of the pastry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shrugging, she tapped her painted nails against the mug. “Marriage and wedding, take your pick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got two pieces of advice for you.” Race grinned, leaning closer to her. “First, take twenty minutes before the ceremony and meet John outside. Spot and Is did that as a first look type deal and it was perfect. It was good to see Spot before the craziness of the wedding and it was a time for us to just see each other and talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that the sketch that’s above your couch?” Sammi asked, thinking back to the painting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race nodded. “That was one of the wedding presents your dad gave to Spot and me. We stood outside the Pier House, looking out into the river and your dad sketched that and gave it to us later that night as a present.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the other piece of advice?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk to each other, really talk to each other. If something is buggin’ you, tell John. Open communication is essential.” Race gave her a look. “It’s saved mine and Spot’s marriage more times than I can count.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bit her lip, tilting her head, giving him a look. “But your marriage is so solid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s for appearances. We fight just like any other couple, but wes never go to bed angry. Wes make up and talk.” Race smiled. “No marriage is perfect, Sammi. Better to learn that now than later. Marriage is a lot of work and there will be good times and bad but making sure yous two are on the same page is the important thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let the words tumble through her mind as she nodded. “That makes sense.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also, make sure yous take every moment in during your wedding. It goes by so quickly and it’ll be over before you know it.” Race grinned, reflecting on his own wedding 17 years ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Uncle Race.” She grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Motioning for the check, Race grinned back at her. “You ready to get married?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so. Just have to get through the next five days. You’ll be at the rehearsal dinner, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race nodded, dropping a few bills and coins in the bill tray before standing and offering her his arm. “I think I may dust off my old top hat and wear it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Save it for the wedding, Uncle Race.” She laughed, letting him lead her out of the cafe. “Ellie is already dreading what you and Uncle Spot will be wearing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race pushed opened the door, stepping onto the sidewalk. “Traditional suits, Is promise. Your mother already had a strongly worded discussion with Spot and myself. Ellie is excited to be your bridesmaid along with Lizzie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t even a question of who would be standing up with me.” Sammi grinned. “Save me a dance at the wedding?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race laughed. “Is should be asking you that but of course I will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled hearing his laughter boom against the buildings as they walked towards the Kelly Residence. More relaxed, she nudged her uncle’s hip with a grin as he looked over at her with his own grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>May 13, 1922 8:00am</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the morning of her wedding. It was hard to believe it was there but at the same time, thank goodness it was there. Her wedding rehearsal and dinner went off without a hitch the night before. With one final kiss goodbye, she was swept to her parents’ house while John went to their newly purchased home, where he would get ready before meeting her at the church. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her bedroom door cracked open as she looked over at the sound. Her mother stood there with two mugs of coffee and a bright smile on her face. “Morning Sammi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning mom.” She pushed herself into a seated position, accepting the mug of coffee from her mom as she took a seat on her bed. “Do I need to get up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katherine smiled, shaking her head. “No, it’s still early. You have time. How are you feeling?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excited, nervous, happy.” Sammi rattled off, taking a sip of her coffee before grinning at her mom. “I can’t believe it’s here. Seems like I’ve been waiting for this day and now it’s here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat grinned. “I remember that oh too well from my own wedding day. Take in every moment; it goes by too quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what Uncle Race said.” Sammi tapped her newly painted fingernails against the mug. “Honestly, I can’t wait to see John at the end of the aisle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Kat smiled. “I’m sure he’s anxious to see you too. Now is there anything you want to do today?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides get married?” Sammi raised an eyebrow as her mother laughed. “I don’t think so. How’s dad?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was no secret that Jack Kelly lamented about his oldest baby girl getting married. Sammi was worried about how her dad would handle the day ahead. Katherine smiled at her daughter. “He’ll be fine. He’s already out running errands - he took Tommy and Lucas with him. Lizzie is getting a shower and I’m sure Ellie will be here soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You doing alright, mom?” Sammi asked, putting her mug on the side table before scooting over to where Katherine sat. “I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done for me and John, even though you got a little zealous there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat laughed, wrapping her arm around Sammi. “Not my finest moment, I suppose but I’m doing alright. Excited to see you marry your sweetheart but sad at the same time - you’ve grown up to a fine woman and I’m sad to see you leave the nest, but know you’ll be around. You’re not really leaving.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you mom and I’m still your baby girl . . . just at a new address and will have a new last name.” Sammi grinned. “Besides, you’ll still see me, I’m just a floor below you at The Sun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat nodded, biting her lip. “That’s true. And you’ll still be around for family dinner and birthdays.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t miss it, mom.” Sammi smiled. “And before you say anything, I won’t make you a grandma for a bit of time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat laughed, leaning over and kissing her daughter’s head. “Thank you for that. I’m much too young to tack grandma to my name.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’ll be a gorgeous grandma, momma.” A new voice called from the door as they looked up and grinned at Lizzie standing there. “Besides, I want to be an aunt sooner rather than later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sammi laughed, opening her arm for Lizzie to join them on the bed. “I promise you both, you’ll be a grandma and an aunt soon enough . . . but there’s plenty of time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie cuddled into her big sister’s arms with a sigh. “Why do you have to marry John? Can’t you just live here forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love John, Lizzie.” Sammi looked at her younger sister with a grin. “Besides, if you want to be an aunt soon, I’m going to need to get married and not live at mom and dad’s forever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat smiled at her daughters. “Before you know it, Lizzie, you’ll fall in love and get married just like your sister.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scoffing, Lizzie shook her head. “Boys are stupid and I’m never getting married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’ll be music to your father’s ears.” Kat grinned, looking at Sammi. “Didn’t you say the same thing when you were her age?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sammi threw her head back and laughed. “I did indeed but I was 15 and hadn’t met John yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re telling me that some guy is going to stop by and sweep me off my feet?” Lizzie raised an eyebrow, looking between her mom and sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat and Sammi looked at each other grinning, before chuckling. “That’s about right. It happened with your father. I didn’t anticipate meeting him, yet alone falling in love with him and marrying him. But once he weaseled his way into my life, I couldn’t really let him go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same with John and me. It was pretty instantaneous that I was going to let him out of my life. It wasn’t before long that I knew I loved him and wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.” Sammi confessed with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat smiled at her two daughters. “Lizzie, you will eventually get married, settle down and have a family. There’s no rush, of course, but your attitude will change, despite your father’s best intentions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if I don’t?” Lizzie challenged, raising an eyebrow in her mother and sister’s direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you don’t and you become a spinster for the rest of your life.” Kat teased. “But you’ll have to live with me and your father for the rest of our days.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sammi giggled. “Better you, Lizzie than me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure, with time, I’ll find a suitable suitor.” Lizzie mumbled, much to Sammi and Kat’s amusement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head at her daughters, Kat clapped her hands together. “Shall we start getting you ready? How about you take a bath and wash your hair before Ellie gets here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sammi took a deep breath, nodding at her mom before setting off to the bathroom to take a relaxing bath. Meanwhile, Kat grinned at Lizzie. “And you miss, do you want to help me with a surprise for her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie’s eyes lit up and she quickly nodded her head. “Yes. What are you doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat led her from the room, leading her into hers and Jack’s bedroom, quickly closing the door behind her. Grabbing a box from the dresser, she handed it over to Lizzie. “This was a gift from your dad on our wedding day and now I’m passing it along to Sammi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cracking open the box, a gasp escaped Lizzie’s mouth. “It’s stunning momma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nestled in the velvet was a necklace. It was an intricate design with flowers and vines. “It had green stones in it but I had them replaced with rubies for John’s birthstone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know this is the necklace she’d always want to try on when we’d play in your closet.” Lizzie gave her mom a look with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat nodded, taking the necklace from her hands and putting it back in the box. “Which is why your dad and I are giving it to her as a present.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfect, momma.” Lizzie smiled. “She’s going to love it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s going to love what?” A voice called from the bedroom door as both women spun around, wide-eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack stood in the doorway grinning at his youngest daughter and wife, both of whom looked like they just swallowed the canary. “Are either of you going to answer my question?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a surprise for Sammi.” Kat grinned at Jack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack bit his lip. “Surprise for what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat hit his shoulder with a grin, gently rolling her eyes. “Her wedding, Jack. You know the ceremony that is going to be occurring in seven hours. The one you’ve been in denial since John proposed to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The event is that Is have to dress up like a penguin.” Jack grinned, pulling Katherine closer to his chest, leaning down and capturing her lips with his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie cleared her throat. “I’m just going to go to my room now. Leave you two alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shut the door behind her as they both dissolved into laughter. Jack pressed a kiss to Katherine’s head. “I’d say it’s impressive that after almost 22 years of marriage, we still manage to make our daughter grossed out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ringing of the bell caught their attention as Kat let her head fall to Jack’s chest with a sigh. “I think that may be Ellie. I probably should let her in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack sighed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Is love you and we’ve got this today. Everything will be good today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, Romeo.” Kat grinned, pushing herself on her toes, to place a kiss on his lips. “I love you but I have to go get the door. Raincheck, stud?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For sure.” He chuckled, watching her walk out of the room with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching the front door, she took a moment to catch her racing heart rate before pulling open the door with a bright smile. “Ellie, Maisie, Benny, Race, and Spot, come on in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for just dropping in, Kat. Wes wanted to make sure Ellie got here alright.” Spot gave Kat a look before looking at his daughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie rolled her eyes, scoffing at her father. “And I told yous I’ve been coming to this house since I was little. I think I know my way by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not when a certain curly haired young man lives a few doors down from here.” Race said, leaning over, pressing a kiss to Kat’s cheek before walking into the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie’s eyes went wide, giving her dad a look. “And how do you know about that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once a newsboy, always a newsboy, sweetheart.” Race chuckled, grinning as he saw Jack come into the room. “Besides, your sister may have said something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie’s eyes went wide, spinning around to let her gaze fall on her sister. “Whatever happened to the sister’s code?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You try to survive under both of their gazes, Eleanor.” Maisie bit back, pointing to Spot and Race, who didn’t try very hard to keep the smirks off their faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that you Ellie?” Sammi called from her room as Kat smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie walked towards Sammi’s room, leaving the four adults, Maisie, and Benny standing there. Kat cleared her throat, looking at the two teenagers. “Maisie, Benny - Lizzie and Tommy are in their rooms if you would like to see them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two took off down the hallway, as Jack looked at the two. “What brings you two by? And since when did Ellie get a new beau?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ask. Hopin’ wes could see the bride before she starts getting ready.” Race said, grinning. “How are you feeling, old man?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack shook his head at Race. “Is sure Sammi would love a visit from her favorite uncles. And Is feeling just fine. It’s hard to believe, she’s getting married. Seems like yesterday, wes just brought her home from the hospital.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speak for yourself, Jack Kelly.” Kat scoffed. “She is every one of those twenty years and has grown into a gorgeous young lady. She will always be your baby, no matter what happens in life.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking out of her room, Sammi grinned seeing her two uncles standing in the room. “Well look what the cat drug in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Samantha, yous look gorgeous.” Spot turned, grinning at his oldest niece as Race chuckled, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned, stepping forward, pressing a kiss to his cheek before pressing one to Race’s cheek. “Thank you Uncle Spot. Though, I’d be worried what I’ll look like when I’m all gussied up in a few hours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to look a 1000 times more gorgeous.” Race swept in, a grin on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes, she gave the three men in the room a look before shaking her head. “You’re family, you’re supposed to tell me that. But I wasn’t expecting to see you prior to the wedding. Is something wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No there’s nothing wrong.” Race said, reaching into his back pocket, holding it out to Sammi. “Wes wanted to give you this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took the box from his hand before popping it open. A gasp escaped her mouth as she looked at the bracelet nestled in a box. It was a clear crystal marquise cut wedding bracelet, the stones fitted to look like leaves of a fern. “It’s gorgeous, thank you, Uncle Spot and Uncle Race.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome. You're our niece and wes wanted to get you something pretty to wear on your wedding day.” Spot shrugged, a smile on his face. “We love you, Sammi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” She gave them both a hug before giving the bracelet to Race to put it on her wrist. “It’s perfect for my journey down the aisle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <b>3:00pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock on the door drew her attention from a story Ellie was telling her and Lizzie. Standing in the doorways was Lydia, the wedding planner that was hired for the wedding. “Sammi, it’s time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing from her chair, she quickly smoothed out her dress before grinning at Ellie and Lizzie. “How do I look?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gorgeous, girl.” Ellie chuckled. “You look smokin’ hot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sammi threw her head back and laughed before raising an eyebrow at Lizzie. “You look great, sis. Go get him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slipping on her kitten heels, Sammi quickly made her way out of the room and out to the Pier Harbor House, heading to the barrier looking at the harbor. She leaned against the barrier, listening to the waves crash and the seagulls call as they lazily flew around the harbor. A light breeze tussled her hair as she heard the door click open behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you waiting for someone? Because if not, that’s a damn shame.” A familiar voice said from behind her as she turned slowly from her view. A grin slid across her face as she took in John. He was dressed in a black tux with tails and a top hat. His tie matched the grey of Ellie and Lizzie’s dresses. A white carnation boutineer was pinned to his jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi handsome. You dress up nicely.” She took his outstretched hand, allowing him to pull her closer to him. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look amazing, Sammi.” John whispered. “I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed herself up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. “I love you too, John. And in a little under an hour, my husband.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh that’ll take some time to get used to.” John chuckled. “As I’m sure wife will take you some time to get used to as well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, lacing her hand with his, giving it a squeeze. “How’s your day been?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Went to breakfast with my family before spending the mid-day with my friends in the park.” John grinned, squeezing her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pick up football game?” She asked, her eye catching a seagull as it dipped with the gentle breeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Yes, your future husband’s team lost miserably.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to hear that.” Sammi chuckled, with a grin. “Anything I can do to ease that bruise ego you’re currently sporting?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning against the barrier, John looked out into the harbor. “I think you’re going to remedy it in the next hour or so. So how did you spend your day?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holed up in my parents house. Uncle Spot and Race stopped by. It was a very low key, relaxing day.” She smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A throat cleared behind them as Lydia stood at the venue doors giving them both a look. “You two have two minutes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John looked over to Sammi, pulling her back to his chest, dipping her before laying a kiss on her lips. “If I haven’t said it lately, I’m heads over heels in love with you, Samantha Anne Kelly. I’m so proud to be marrying you and being your husband.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too John Emerson Wright. And I’m the luckiest girl in the world for calling you my husband.” Sammi leaned up and kissed him. “And you're the most handsome man in the world.” </span>
</p><p>
  <b>3:55pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing in the Willow room, Jack stood in the back, watching his wife, youngest daughter, and niece stand around Sammi as they helped put her veil in place. He would never admit it, especially on Sammi’s big day, but he felt awkward there. He was nervous, though he wasn’t quite sure why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think dad?” Sammi’s voice asked, as he was knocked out of his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up from the ground, he swallowed thickly, as a sudden rush of tears flooded his eyes. “Samantha . . .”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a few steps towards him, reaching up and wiping away the tears. “Daddy. Don’t cry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yous look gorgeous, Sammi.  When did you grow up?” Jack asked, placing a kiss on her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a look, one her mother gave him often enough. “Dad, I’ve been growing up. I’m sorry you just realized it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack chuckled at Sammi’s reassurance. “Yous always my little girl. And they always say that you blink and miss it. And it’s true. Yous grew up to be a gorgeous young lady and John is a lucky man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks daddy.” She smoothed down her dress, a light blush on her cheeks. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love yous too, Sammi.” He grinned. “Shall we go get you married?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, she turned to Kat, Ellie, and Lizzie with a grin on her face. “If I haven’t said it yet, thank you. Thank you for everything you’ve done for me and John and this wedding. I’m a lucky girl to have you all standing next to me as I walk into my next role.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat came over to Jack's side, slipping her hand into his as they watched Sammi exchange a few words with both Lizzie and Ellie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft knock at the door caught their attention as Lydia slowly pushed open the door. “Samantha, it’s time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gathering their bouquets, Ellie and Lizzie both grinned at Sammi before slipping out of the room, leaving Sammi with her parents. Picking up her bouquet, she walked over to her parents, grabbing her mom’s hand while looking at the two of them. “Thank you will never, ever be enough but I’m hoping it’s a start. I love you both and you’ve been amazing parents to me for the last 20 years. I’ll always be your little girl, that will never change, no matter where I’m living or my last name.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geez and Is was doin’ pretty good up to that point.” Jack sniffled, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Sammi’s cheek. “Wes love you too, Samantha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat smiled, watching her oldest and husband. “You’re beautiful Sammi and John’s a very lucky man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, she squeezed Kat’s hand before releasing it to loop it through Jack’s crooked elbow. “Don’t let me trip, daddy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never, Sammi. Never.” He promised as they walked out of the room to see Lizzie, Ellie, and Race standing there quietly talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sammi’s eyes furrowed, not expecting to see her uncle standing there. “Somethin’ wrong, Uncle Race?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides you makin’ my daughter look much older than she is, nothing.” Race grinned. “Besides, Is here to walk your momma down the aisle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat chuckled. “Just like old times, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somethin’ like that.” Race shrugged, offering her his elbow as the doors opened and the music changed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sammi smiled watching her mom and uncle walk down the aisle, a laugh on her mom’s lips. “You doin’ alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up at her dad, she smiled before nodding. “Just watching Uncle Race and mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mom walked Race down the aisle at his wedding, do you remember that?” Jack asked, with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sammi laughed. “It’s a little foggy but I remember being so excited to wear a twirly dress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh how excited you were.” Jack chuckled. “And now look, we’re at your own wedding.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sammi bit her lip, watching Lizzie walk down the aisle, a grin sliding across her face as Ellie turned around and stuck her tongue out at her cousin and uncle. “Don’t let me fall, daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll go nice and easy.” Jack promised, watching Ellie begin her walk. “Now before the doors open again, close your eyes and take a deep breath. Remember to take it all in . . . today is going to go by fast but enjoy every single moment and remember how much you love John. I couldn’t pick a better man for yous to marry, Sammi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard the change in music, Pachelbel’s Canon, before the doors were thrown open and everyone stood. “Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a gentle shake of her head, her and Jack stepped forward as they walked down the aisle. Part of her thought the walk was so slow but before she knew it, she was standing in front of John with an awed look and a grin on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dearly beloved, we gather here to witness the union between Samantha Anne Kelly and John Emerson Wright. Before we begin, does anyone object to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sammi and John glared around the chapel, daring anyone to speak up. After a few uncomfortable moments, Buttons grinned and continued on with the ceremony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marriage is a sacred act, between two people in the presence of God, their family and friends. Maisie will be reading a poem for Samantha and John. Maisie?” Buttons looked between the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dressed in a sage green dress, Maisie made her way up the aisle, standing to the side of Sammi and John. Grinning at the couple, she began to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love thee to the depth and breadth and height</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For the ends of being and ideal grace.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love thee to the level of every day's</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love thee freely, as men strive for right.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love thee purely, as they turn from praise.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love thee with the passion put to use</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love thee with a love I seemed to lose</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With my lost saints. I love thee with the breath,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I shall but love thee better after death</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Samantha and John have decided to write their own vows.” Buttons continued. “Please face each other, and join hands. Samantha, would you like to begin?” He looked at his longtime friend’s daughter with a bright smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone once said, "You are the love that came without warning; you had my heart before I could say no,” and that’s exactly what happened when you walked into my world, John Emerson. I love you dearly for all that you are. I am amazed by your inquisitive mind and your wicked sense of humor. I pledge to commit myself to our family and the good I know will grow from it. I promise this all to you until I am no more. I love you more today, than I did yesterday and even more tomorrow and the days to come. This I promise you today.” Sammi said squeezing his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John smiled, squeezing their joined hands. “Charlotte Bronte famously said "I have for the first time found what I can truly love. I have found you.” And the words fit perfectly for you, Samantha Anne.  I wasn’t anticipating love when we first met but like everything about you, you swept me off my feet and haven’t let go since. I am constantly surprised by your ability to keep me on my toes and you make me a full person. Committing the rest of my life to you is actually pretty easy because without you I am nothing. I vow to be the man that you inspire me to be and the man that you deserve. I love you more today, than I did yesterday and even more tomorrow and the days to come. This I promise you today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have chosen to seal your vows by the giving and receiving of rings. The ring forms a perfect circle, without a beginning or an end, and is thereby a symbol of eternity and signifies the duration of the commitment you are making. Let us now exchange these rings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Handing a beat up silver ring to Sammi, Buttons looked at her. “Samantha, repeat after me: I give you this ring, as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and with all that I have, I will honor you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I give you this ring, as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and with all that I have, I will honor you.” Sammi smiled, sliding the ring onto John’s ring finger. John squeezed her hand with a smile before Buttons continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Handing a ring to John, Buttons looked at him. “John, repeat after me: I give you this ring, as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and with all that I have, I will honor you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I give you this ring, as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and with all that I have, I will honor you.” John grinned, sliding Sammi’s wedding band onto her  ring finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now, by the authority invested in me as a preacher, and in accordance with the laws of the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. John, you may kiss your bride.” Catcalls and excited cheers rang out from both sides of the aisles as John gently pulled Sammi into his arms and dramatically dipped her before kissing her not so chastely. Settling Sammi back on her feet, Sammi pulled him close and dropped a chaste kiss on his lips before linking their hands together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“John, Samantha, please face the congregation.” Buttons grinned at the couple before clearing his throat. “It is my pleasure to introduce to you, for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. John Wright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The noise level in the chapel escalated as the two raised their hands in celebration before walking down the aisle to the catcalls of their friends and family.  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>6:00pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Food had been served and speeches were given. She had her first dance with her husband, a blush on her face as she had all eyes on her as they expertly spun around the dance floor. Now, as she stood off to the side, she grinned watching her husband dance with his younger sister. Her eyes left them as she looked for someone in the room, chuckling when she saw them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making her way across the dance floor, she was stopped once by friends of John’s, who commented how beautiful the ceremony was before letting her reach her destination. “May I have this dance?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that what Is supposed to say to you?” Jack raised an eyebrow, pausing his conversation with Race and Spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sammi shrugged, holding out her hand. “Come on dad. Just one dance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, he pushed himself to his feet before placing his hand in hers, leading her out onto the floor. “How are you feeling?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Placing a hand around his shoulders, while he held the other one, she grinned at her dad. “Excited, happy, exhausted . . . everything in between. I did see you and mom cry earlier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not everyday yous see your oldest get married.” Jack claimed as she laughed, shaking her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not but it’s still sweet to see.” Sammi grinned. “I had an idea . . . and you don’t have to go along with it unless you want to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack raised an eyebrow, intrigued by his daughter’s idea. “What’s that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to take all of us some time to get used to me not being home, everyday. So I was thinking that you, mom, and me could start meeting for lunch once a week, along with family dinners and other celebrations.” Sammi shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile made its way across Jack’s face. “I think wes both would enjoy that. Have you told your mom?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, not yet. Figured I’d run it by you first and if you didn’t think it’s a good idea, then no good getting her upset.” Sammi shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack leaned forward, placing a kiss on her cheek. “As if I’d ever pass up the opportunity to have lunch with my daughter and wife. Is think it’s a fine idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great.” Sammi grinned. “We’ll start it once John and I get back from Cold Springs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack knew the honeymoon was planned in Cold Springs. “Just remember, I’m too young to be a grandpa.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her laughter rang out across the banquet hall as she shook her head. “Both you and mom have made that abundantly clear over these last few weeks. You won’t be a grandpa for a long while, dad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Jack nodded as the song came to an end. “Love you, Sammi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too daddy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a kiss, he left her, heading back to the table to join Kat, who waved in her daughter’s direction. Before she could make her way back to her own table, she was pulled into someone’s arms with an oomph. “May I have this dance?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up, her mouth curled upward at the person. “I was going to grab a drink and come find you, Uncle Race. But yes, you may have this dance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yous wedding was absolutely beautiful.” Race commented, pulling her into his arms. “Spot and Is both got teary eyed at yous vows to John.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him, weaving her arm around his shoulder. “I spoke from the heart. I’m surprised I didn’t start crying during them - it was close.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were beautiful up there and I’ve never been more proud of the woman yous grown up to be.” Race grinned. “Yous a very special young woman, Sammi. Don’t ever forget that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyebrows rose. “Are you trying to get me to cry right now? Because you’re dangerously close to doing so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah . . . just thought it might be a good time to tell you that.” Race sighed. “I’m going to miss our niece/uncle dates.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sammi shook her head. “Nah, I’m thinking those can still continue. I do work down the street from the hotel . . . never know when I’ll have a craving for hot chocolate and those pastries.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race chuckled. “Yous on Samantha. What are your plans now, since yous married and all?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spending a few days up in Cold Springs then going back to work in a week.” She grinned. “Yous know the news doesn’t stop.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race nodded. “Any big stories happening?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A new vaudeville show is opening that my boss wants me to go visit.” She merely rolled her eyes at that one. “But he promised me if I did this show that he might have something bigger for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race grinned. “Just like your mother.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always.” She said as the song changed, and Race led her off the dance floor, with a kiss on her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll look forward to our hot chocolate and pastry date after you get back from Cold Springs.” Race gave her a grin as John came up to her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, as John’s arm encircled her waist, before he pulled her into a kiss. “I’ve missed you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh . . . as you’ve been dancing with your younger sisters and mother.” Sammi gave him a look as she threw her arms around his shoulders. “But for the record, I’ve missed you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you Mrs Wright.” He whispered, leaning in to place another kiss on her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I love you too, Mr. Wright.” She grinned, as he pulled away from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, watching her parents, uncles, and friends dance on the dance floor with her husband by her side. She took everything in as it happened, including John smashing cake in her face, to which she retaliated by doing the same.  She was the happiest she had been in a long time, with her friends, family, and now husband by her side, celebrating and dancing the night away. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Notes: If you want to see the bracelet Race and Spot gave Sammi, you can </b>
  <a href="https://www.etsy.com/listing/252655185/art-deco-classic-style-clear-crystal?ga_order=most_relevant&amp;ga_search_type=all&amp;ga_view_type=gallery&amp;ga_search_query=1920s+bracelet&amp;ref=sc_gallery-1-2&amp;plkey=10a68ddf892ac478cacda36259ec7ac2d064f5d2%3A252655185&amp;frs=1&amp;col=1&amp;variation0=1494388580&amp;variation1=1494388584">
    <b>click here</b>
  </a>
  <b>. The poem that Maisie read in the wedding is Sonnet 43 by Elizabeth Barrett Browning. 8500 words and Samantha is married. What did you think? Feedback would be wonderful! </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>